


Blueberry Pancakes for the Soul

by thek9kid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Familial Love, Family, Family Dinners, Fluff, Gen, Pancakes, cooking for others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: Reggie took over the Molina family kitchen one night as Ray and Victoria worked way too hard, Julie was stressing about her finals and Carlos about baseball playoffs. He just wanted to take the stress out of dinner for everyone and take the pressure of cooking off of Ray's shoulders for a night.ORReggie made pancakes for family dinner and Ray contemplated the unexpected but not unwelcome additions to his family.
Relationships: Aunt Victoria & Reggie, Carlos Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina & Reggie, Ray Molina & Reggie, Reggie & Julie Molina & Carlos Molina & Ray Molina & Aunt Victoria, Reggie & Molina family
Comments: 16
Kudos: 305





	Blueberry Pancakes for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I really just wanted Reggie to spend more time with the Molinas and get some of the familial love he craves. Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned JATP or Netflix, then we’d have a season 2 confirmation by now!

Ray stood in the entrance to his kitchen with Carlos and Victoria at his side, staring at a floating mixing bowl and twirling whisk.

Earlier that day Reggie sat at the kitchen table with him as he worked, through his notebook and pen he asked if he could make dinner for everyone tonight; reasoning that Tía Victoria and Ray worked too much, Julie was stressing over finals, and Carlos over his baseball playoffs. Reggie just wanted to do something nice for everyone. Ray obviously said yes, any excuse not to cook was greatly appreciated. The skill was not his forte.

“I’m never going to get used to that,” Victoria said shaking her head at the scene, but quickly smiled when the whisk stopped moving, “Thank you though Reggie. This is very nice of you!” 

When Julie told the family about the ghosts it took a while for Victoria to warm up to the idea, to even enter the house again, but when she did, Reggie was quick to apologize for scaring her. He hadn’t meant to, just wanted her to believe Carlos. While Victoria wouldn’t admit it out loud, Ray knew the ghost boys, especially Reggie, were growing on her. Victoria could be spotted on occasion in the living room watching her telenovelas with a floating kleenex box he was sure was held by Reggie.

The mixing bowl gave a happy little wiggle and the whisk resumed its duties Carlos giggled and Ray couldn’t help the smile on his face, Reggie’s ghost antics always brightened his day, like seeing Julie or Carlos goof around with each other.

“Hi, guys!” Julie greeted as she came down the stairs. “What’s going on?” she asked as she stopped by Carlos, leaning an arm on his head.

“Reggie’s making dinner!” Carlos said, wiggling out from under her arm.

“Aw, thanks, Reg!” Julie said, waving to the floating mixing bowl and whisk, and followed Carlos out of the room as he went off to play video games in the living room.

“Do you need any help, Reggie?” Ray asked, following the ladle as Reggie made his first pancake on the frying pan. He received two knocks as an answer. 

The knocks were a system they worked out shortly after Ray and Victoria found out about the ghosts and wanted to communicate more. For yes or no questions, the knocks were easy, one for yes two for no. Reggie and Ray also knew morse code, but the other boys, Carlos, Julie, and Victoria didn’t. They also found that pen and paper took a lot less time and effort to use than morse code.

The utensil drawer opened and closed as Reggie pulled out a spatula. The purple utensil spinning rapidly as Reggie waited for the pancake to start bubbling. Ray smiled, Reggie was always fiddling with things, his hands always needed to be doing something. It was not uncommon for Ray to walk in the room and see pencils, remotes, toys, pillows, etc floating around the room. 

“Ok, let us know if you need anything,” Ray said, receiving one knock before Ray tore his eyes away from the kitchen as Reggie flipped his first pancake. He started up a conversation with Victoria about who would be picking up Carlos and Julie from their after school activities this week.

~

Reggie smiled as the family stopped staring at him in bewilderment and occupied themselves. He loved being around them and it was even better now that he could communicate and interact with everybody. Along with his boys, Julie, and Flynn, the Molina’s were his family too, his only family. He wasn’t sure if Ray, Tía Victoria, or Carlos felt the same way, but he could tell they liked him, liked having him around, spending time with him, and talking to him, which was more than he could say for his parents and siblings. 

It was just nice to hear a civilized parental conversation and two siblings actually getting along.

He’s just making blueberry pancakes with strawberry sauce, it’s the only meal he’s confident in cooking, but he wants it to be perfect, and he wants the Molinas to like it too. It was something Luke had taught him actually, on a Saturday morning after a sleepover at Reggie’s house when his parents were at work. It was one of the very few good memories he had from his kitchen.

When Reggie’s done he rings the decorative bell in the kitchen, smiling when Ray chuckled. “He literally rang the dinner bell!” 

“Yes, I did!” Reggie beamed, carrying two plates of pancakes and a bowl of Strawberry sauce out to the table. The smell was amazing and he could almost feel his nonexistent stomach growling, but alas Julie’s Power of Love Hug did not grant them the ability to eat. 

Carlos came running in and with a casual, “Gracias hermano,” snatched one plate from his hands, Reggie froze in shock for a moment, watching Ray, Victoria, and Julie for their reactions, but all they did was smile and wave him over. With a grin, Reggie ran over and set the plates down.

~

They all sat around the dinner table, Reggie included. Although Luke and Alex sometimes joined them for family meals, Alex was out with Willie, and Luke was visiting his parents again. Reggie had his official Conversations with Lifers notebook handy to talk to everyone. It used to be Carlos’s journal with a cool purple and blue galaxy design on the front, but the kid didn’t write in it much. So after a very lengthy conversation he had with Reggie about space travel, technology, baseball, and crushes in the notebook, he told him to keep it. Although Carlos was very casual about it, Ray could tell how much it meant to both of them, it was the first gift, that had been exchanged between the two.

The pancakes were to die for, no pun intended, and by the way Julie rolled her eyes and laughed at Reggie’s seat he could tell he was very excited, happy, and proud of his cooking abilities. Ray smiled as Reggie’s notebook slid over to him, a question about his work written thoughtfully as well as one about how cameras are so much more complicated from what they were like in the nineties. It felt different than when Julie or Carlos asked when they were trying to distract him. It felt like Reggie actually wanted to know. So he dove into the topic, causing Julie and Carlos to groan and turn to talk to their Tía about something more interesting to them. 

After his wife died Ray never thought his family would be complete again, that there would always be a gaping hole where she should be. He never thought someone like Reggie or his friends would pop up and start fixing some of the cracks in their family. Yeah, they were ghosts and the floating objects would take some more time to get used to but they were his family now. Reggie and the boys somehow snuck their way into his heart. He could tell his family felt the same way as Julie, Carlos, and Victoria all dissolved into giggles at something Reggie wrote down after his conversation with him came to an end.

Ray never expected to add ghosts like Reggie, Luke, or Alex to his family, but it was one of the best decisions they ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a comment and don’t forget to leave a Kudos!
> 
> K9KID OUT!
> 
> TTFN!


End file.
